thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Confederation F-106/A Piranha Scout Fighter
Name: F-106/A Piranha Craft: Terran Confederation F-106/A Piranha Type: Light Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 12.5 meters Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: None Consumables: 6 days Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 4D+2 Space: 10 Atmosphere: 415; 1,200 km/h Hull: 2D+2 Shields: 2D Sensors *Passive: 27 / 0D+2 *Scan: 53 / 1D+1 *Search: 107 / 2D *Focus: 3 / 2D+2 Weapons *'2 Enhanced Ion Cannons '(firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: Walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+2 Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Damage: 4D+2 *'2 Civilian Grade Laser Cannons' (firelinked) :Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: Walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Damage: 3D+1 *'Stormfire Gun Mk II' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: Walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Ammo: 400 Damage: 3D+2 *'6 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery :*'Medium Range Image Recognition (MRIR) Missile' :: Scale: starfighter :: Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-4/8/27 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/800/2,700m Ammo: 2 Damage: 8D+2 :*'Long Range Heat Seeker (LRHS) Missile' :: Scale: starfighter :: Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1-4/8/28 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/800/2,800m Ammo: 4 Damage: 10D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser' : Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Ammo: 24 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D Gear: *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. Description: he F-106 Piranha was a light scout fighter deployed by the Confederation in the fictional Wing Commander computer game. It was deployed in the 2680s. The Piranha replaced the earlier Arrow in most of its roles, including long range armed reconnaissance and point defense. The F-106A was armed with two ion cannon, a laser cannon and a stormfire installation. Four heat seeking missiles and two image-recognition missiles rounded out its armament. The F-106C was armed with three ion cannon plus the standard missile loadout. While it was quite agile and had a high top speed, it was not capable of absorbing punishment. However, it performed competently in its designed role as a scout fighter and could acceptably engage enemy light and medium fighters such as the Nephilim Skate light fighter and Moray medium fighter. It performed poorly against enemy heavy fighters; its armament was insufficient to penetrate their shielding and armor. The Piranha's gun capacitors also suffered an amusing drawback: they were just large enough to permit the Piranha, firing all three cannon, to deplete a Moray's shields... But not enough to continue. The Piranha pilot, faced with an undefended Moray, was nonetheless reduced to keeping up a steady stream of laser-cannon fire, and a keen eye and quick hand on the control stick was required to exploit the weakness. Fortunately, the Piranha possessed maneuverability in ample amounts; and canny pilots could always activate the Stormfire gatling gun as well. Source *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: F-106 Piranha *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 305) *thedemonapostle